Automovil
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Un simple automovil que se compra de sorpresa Chico Bestia, le traerá más de un problema o ¿suerte?. disfruta esta historia. One-Shot con toque de BBxRae.


Automovil

 _ **Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Así que disfrute de esta historia.**_

 _Automovil_

 _Por CristianLoganBj11_

 _Capítulo único_

* * *

Una tarde cualquiera ocurría en la Torre T, En Jump City. Mientras Cyborg cocinaba su Barbacoa de Res, Robin miraba desinteresadamente la TV; Starfire consentía a su mascota Silkie; y Raven como siempre meditaba sin cesar. Hasta ahí, todo normal.

Chico Bestia regresaba del centro de la ciudad, pero algo muy grande llamaba la atención: Se había comprado un automóvil Chevrolet Camaro edición 2015, obviamente verde, gracias a la herencia que secretamente le dieron sus padres mientras era un niño. Siendo relajado, y al mismo tiempo precavido, estacionó su coche en el garaje y subió al living a ver a sus amigos, y quizar confirmar los celos a su enamorada de hace tiempo, Raven. Al llegar…

— Oh amigo Chico Bestia, de donde has adquirido ese minicontrol donde controla la música? — Starfire andaba de curiosa tratando de ver el objeto.

— Star, no es un control de música. Son las llaves de mi auto. — Gar simplemente asentía sin presión.

Un silencio incómodo había ocurrido en la Torre, tanto Robin como los demás. ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido un coche, teniendo 16 años?

— ¿Así que un auto, eh hierbas manchas? — Cyborg estaba tan sorprendido de escuchar aquella noticia.

— Si. ¿Algún problema con eso? — Gar fruñe un seño.

— No no, como negar a eso. La pregunta es ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Chico Bestia tenía que buscar una excusa que no diera información acerca de su herencia monetaria, una loca idea ha salido. De todos modos, era bueno mintiendo.

— Eeh… Bueno, mi tío es dueño de un concesionario de autos, y…y como yo era su sobrino, me dijo cuándo tuviera 16, sería capaz de conducir y tener un automóvil. Ya hice todo, hice clases de conducción…

— !Espera! — Robin detuvo el discurso. — ¡¿Hiciste clases de conducir sin avisarnos?! — Él lider estaba con la boca abierta, nunca esperó una respuesta así de Gar.

— Si, mientras todos dirían que me pasaba el tiempo pudriendo mi cerebro, como Raven siempre lo dice. — Gar lo explicaba con lógica.

— Siempre pudres tu cerebro, Chico Bestia. — Raven desinteresadamente y de una forma enojada le responde, aunque siente celos tras mencionar el carro.

— En fin. Mientras pensaban eso, hice unas clases gratis, ya que soy amigo del jefe de la escuela de conducción. Duró cerca de un año, me validaron la licencia y listo, al fin tengo el derecho de conducir.

— Oh Chico Bestia ¡Me dejarías acompañarte en una de tus viajes en tu medo de transporte mecanizado? — Starfire lo sacudía como su fuera un frágil árbol tratando de ser arrancado.

— ¡Star! ¡Que… Si! — Chico Bestia no podía responder rápido porque sentía como si fuera un balón siendo rebotado. — Pero mañana. Hoy voy a conducir, si es que no hay misiones por afrontar. Conquistaré chicas lindas.

— No me interesa tu absurdo que hacer — fulminante, Raven salió del living en dirección a su cuarto. Pero se sentía rechazada tras lo último que dijo el chico verde.

— Ok. A ella no le gusta lo que hago. Normal en mí — él estaba mal por Raven tras verla salir. — Cambiando de tema en fin, ¿Rob? ¿Algo por decir?

— No hay misiones Chico Bestia. Puedes ir. — Robin lo miraba con recelo." ¿Cómo consiguió tan rápido un coche?" Pensó en sí mismo.

Gar corrió hacia su cuarto, para ponerse una chaqueta, con lentes oscuros. Se dirigió hacia el garaje, cuando…

— ¡Robin! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Solo veía tu automóvil para ver qué ventajas tiene. — miraba con avaricia el auto.

— ¡¿Estabas husmeando mi coche?! ¡Ni siquiera voy a tu cuarto para que te espíe!

— Soy tu líder y tengo derecho de probarlo. — Robin gritó a los cuatro vientos. — ¡Y voy a conducirlo, guste o no te guste!

— ¡No te atrevas! — Gar trataba de detenerlo. — ¡No! ¡No vayas a…! — Gar llevó su mano a su frente de la cabeza como frustración. — ya la cagó.

Robin intentó ingresar al coche, pero sintió unas descargas eléctricas, que lo dejaron tieso.

— ¡ ¿Nunca me habías avisado de esto?! — Después de eso, se desmaya.

— Te lo dije, petirrojo. — Gar se rió tras el desmayo inmediato de Robin.

— ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! — Cyborg vino velozmente, sin embargo, se distrajo por el auto y no prestó atención al desmayo del chico maravilla. — ¿Qué es esa belleza? — Cy se acerca enamoradamente al carro.

— Es mi automóvil. Reforzado por un actualizado sistema de seguridad que no permite que nadie que no sea yo, pueda abrir. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Cy? — Gar estaba poniéndose impotente y feliz.

Cyborg andaba más hipnotizado, las lucecitas del coche, más los parlantes mp3, lo hacían admirar y babear.

— ¡Hey! No babees mi carro! — De mala gana, Bestita limpió el residuo baboso.

— ¡Déjame conducir tu coche! — Cyborg se arrodilla suplicando para ver si le daba permiso. — ¿Por favor?

— jajajajajaja ¡JA! ¿Estás loco? ¡Ni en tus sueños, sacachispas! — Enojadamente Bestita le advierte a Cyborg, aunque se reía en su interior.

— Vamos bestita, somos mejores amigos y los mejores amigos comparten cosas. Déjame conducir, ¿Si?

— ¿Tú no me dejaste conducir amigo, y me pides eso? Sigue soñando, porque eso jamás pasará.

Cyborg se desmayó tras esa declaración. Starfire se rió un poco, pero luego se acordó de que tenía que llevar a un electrocutado Rob a su cuarto. El chico verde estaba confundido.

— Tengo que darle mi masaje gordoniano, para que se le quite la parálisis. — Star se alejó frustrada de aquí.

— ¿bueno? Iré a traer algo para comprar algo. — Y subió a su habitación. Cuando ya no había nadie en el garaje, se dijo a sí mismo. — ¿Listo chicas? Hay Chico Bestia para rato.

El muchacho se sube al auto y se aleja de la torre. Cyborg aun seguía desmayado.

* * *

No sabía cómo pasaba, pero Raven sintió como si la hubiesen abandonado. El reciente caso de Gar, que había dicho que tenía un carro, le provocó un enojo anormal. Sentía como ardía en su interior su odio al carro por robar al chico. Desde hace tiempo, inesperadamente se había enamorado del él después de rechazarlo varias veces lanzándolo por la ventana o enviándolo a dimensiones desconocidas, pues ya era totalmente libre de la influencia de Trigón. Chico Bestia era el único que se centró en su atención, de una manera más que amistosa; pero tenía miedo a que ya no tenía ese privilegio de ser atendida de esa manera; entonces una loca idea se le vino en mente. Justamente, iba a seguirlo y dar el siguiente paso en su joven vida adolescente.

Gar era como su radar, siempre sabía dónde encontrarlo y el lugar era un total peligro. Las orillas de las playas de Jump City, donde muchas chicas estaban caminando, siendo conquistadas por hombres musculosos.

Gar estacionó su coche y esperó a ver quién se acercaba para tratar de atraer la atención. Mucha gente, la mayoría chicas, admiraba el auto de Chico Bestia, obviamente, también a él. Algunas se acercaron para estar al lado de él.

— Oh, tienes un auto bestial. — Una chica rubia le dice al puntiagudo oído de Gar.

— Lo sé, nena. — Gar se sonroja tras ese cumplido. — Tranquilas chicas, hay mucho Chico Bestia y Camaro para todas.

Pero todas las chicas se alejan asustadas del lugar. Algunas gritando de horror.

— Oigan. ¿A dónde van? — Solo el viento hacía ruido, la gente iba muy asustada del lugar. ¡¿Acaso soy feo?! ¡No me Dejen solo!

— ¡Chico Bestia! — Era una voz muy gutural, algo que el chico le había asustado. Conocía esa voz, se volteó para ver a la persona que no creía y querría ver.

— ¡¿Raven?! — El chico estaba más asustado y se quedó blanco como zombie. — ¡No hice nada! ¡No hice nada! ¡Por Dios no me mates!

— ¿Muy bonito tratando de llamar tu atención, no? — A Raven se le veía con cuatro ojos rojos, además de tentáculos dentro de su capa.

— ¿De qué hablas? — a Gar se le quitó su susto y reemplazó con enojo.

— ¡No quiero que te acerques con ellas! — a la chica se le desaparecen sus tentaculos, dejando solo sus dos piernas; al mismo tiempo, también sus cuatro ojos rojos, reemplazando con las amatistas, de una forma enojada.

— ¿Por qué? — El chico frunce el ceño.

— ¿Y si te traicionarían? No quiero que te hagan daño, me preocupo por ti y sabes por qué lo hago— la chica trataba de declararse ante él, aunque con una perfecta monotonía.

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya hablamos de eso! Si me disculpas, ¡iré de nuevo a la torre! — El chico iba al carro, pero la mano de Raven lo detuvo y lo llevó contra una pared.

— ¿Con que ignoras mis palabras, no? Creo que te daré una buena paliza — Raven le agarró el cuello a Gar y cuando se suponía que le iba a dar sus "buenas noches", una sorpresota se había llevado.

Raven juntó sus labios junto a las de él, dándole un beso totalmente alocado y atrevido. El chico sin pensarlo, devolvió el beso. Una gran pizca de pasión y romance se había dado a la luz, aunque con grietas en la calle, y explosiones en algunos árboles, aunque el carro se salvó. Al separarse por falta de aire, el joven se desmayó de impresión y felicidad, aunque muy confuso por el comportamiento de la chica. Raven sin embargo, se sonrojó tras el hecho, tocándose suavemente sus labios; un momento de silencio ha pasado, entonces con sus poderes, lo levantó y vio los ojos esmeraldas del joven.

— ¡Woah! Eso fue… — Raven iba a soportar supuesta dura respuesta de su amigo. — ¡Fue el mejor beso que me has dado!

Raven se sonroja fuertemente, sonríe un poco.

— Debía hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo. — Esa era la única respuesta de la chica que se sentía avergonzada.

— ¿Creo que el carro que compré, te hizo celosa, no? — Gar alza sus cejas seductoramente.

— te iba a dar una golpiza, pero me gustas como para estrangularte. — Ella sonríe un poco.

— ¡Soy sexy! ¡Tengo automóvil! ¡Soy grac…

— no empieces. — Raven se sonroja ante ese comentario.

— Bueno… Yo… me preguntaba si… querías dar un paseo… ya sabes, tu y yo… juntos… como novio y novia…— El chico verde estaba tan tímido. Raven sintió que sus mejillas ardían tras lo último.

— Si… acepto ser tu novia, si no vas a hacer bromas o chistes. — Ella lo mira de forma amenazante.

— ¡Vamos, mis chistes son buenos! — Caballerosamente, abrió la puerta y entró a su chica.

— No comiences a contar. — Ella estaba enojada. — Agradezca al carro por juntarnos. O si no, te mandaría a una dimensión.

El chico se subió al auto de alegría y comenzaron su largo viaje de relax; Gar conducía feliz, después de todo, consiguió lo imposible. Que Raven fuera su novia, era un sueño hecho realidad. Sintió como la mano de ella entrelazaba con la suya cuando tomaba la palanca. Durante toda la noche, compartieron unos besos y abrazos, mientras estaban acostados en el capó del carro, mirando las estrellas.

Raven se rió de enamoramiento tras saber que Gar era su novio. De todos modos, el carro los hizo unir más, porque gracias a ese incidente, fue testigo del florecimiento de su amor verdadero. Tal vez aprendería a conducir algún día.

* * *

 **¡¿Que me ha pasado?! Se suponía que iba a ser drabble y terminó siendo one-shot. Hasta yo me he quedado sorprendido. Sin embargo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado con mi vago intento de humor con romance. Este fic lo ideé y lo escribí hoy, justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle y como vi un Chevrolet Camaro frente a mis ojos, pues dije "¿y si hago un fic con ese carro?" y entonces se convirtió en esto.**

 **Reviews son siempre bienvenidos, sean buenos o malos. Cualquier inconformidad, me informan. ¿Vale?**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **CristianLoganBj11**


End file.
